


Canada Boy Can Pack A Punch

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mark does fight some people but it’s not graphic cause, Mentions of Sex, Pretty donghyuck centric, because they are college students, but no smut, donghyuck has a sucky past but it’s fine now, i cant write description for shit, starts off real angst and gets real fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: Usually, if anyone got even close to insulting him, Donghyuck would be wiping blood off his knuckles in seconds.Now, he was walking away with a frown on his face.-*-Donghyuck is getting bullied which leads to some more shit which leads to getting a boyfriend.He doesn’t know how either but he isn’t complaining.(It sounds like Mark is the bully from the title but he isn’t)





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> So.   
> Ya girl   
> (Me)  
> Had a mental breakdown and wrote this
> 
> You can see where I was more emotional and happier lol
> 
> But yeah it’s a mess

 

-*-

 

Usually, the dorms are loud. You can't go a day without something being broken, including the members bones.

 

Everyone who isn't in class meets up in the 127 dorm a lot, movie nights and homemade dinner being an almost nightly ritual.

 

There is Donghyuck, Lucas, and Chenle. 

 

The trio from hell, as the members call them.

 

They are always doing something, and if not, you should be worried.

 

They are loud and annoying and make a mess, but that is why everyone loved them all so much.

 

Truly, all the members care especially for these three.

 

It seems no matter what is happening, they can come and fix it, or at least make you feel good enough to fix it yourself.

 

When you are sad, Lucas will joke with you. He will change the subject and help you forget what is wrong. Nothing can ever equate to the smile Lucas gives you when you finally break a smile after crying, because it makes you smile even more.

 

Chenle will cuddle all your worries away. He will tell you how much he appreciates you, attempt to make a cake, and forget to put flour. But it is worth it when you two are sitting on the kitchen floor at one am eating 'Chenle's Soup Cake' and laughing.

 

And Donghyuck?

 

Well, he would do about anything.

 

He cooks your favorite meal, knows what to say, knows what boundaries not to cross, brings you the best sweets that will break your diet, has the best advice.

 

Donghyuck is humble about it too.

 

Of course he jokes about it, saying how he 'holds the group together' and how everyone would 'be a mess' without him.

 

And the members laugh, because Donghyuck knows how to make anyone laugh.

 

But they all know, deep down, it is true.

 

Because the members know this, they always try and pamper him.

 

Make his favorite meal on random nights, give him affection and love, compliment his work.

 

It is a system that works. Everyone has their downs, and the three pick them back up.

 

When Lucas is sad, it is awful. The rooms are quiet and the cheeks don't hurt from smiling.

 

When Chenle cries, it is heart wrenching. His sobs make others follow.

 

But when Donghyuck is sad, the world moves on. 

 

That is the one flaw the boy has; he suppresses his feelings.

 

It is the one kink in the well oiled machine of their friendship.

 

But of course, no one notices.

 

It isn't their fault, not at all.

 

When you see someone laughing and smiling, crinkles in their eyes showing true joy, it is hard to see the tears of “joy” come from the left eye and not the right.

 

When you see someone running around and tackling their best friends all the time, it is hard to see the sigh of relief when everyone leaves.

 

When you see someone dancing and singing off key in the kitchen while cooking, it is hard to see the silent curses when mistakes are made in class.

 

When you see someone who preaches about taking time for yourself first, it is hard to see the hypocritical tone behind it.

 

When you see someone who always picks up others, it is hard to see that they are further down than you ever were. 

 

-*-

 


	2. Downfall

 

-*-

 

A regular night in the dorms was held.

 

Popcorn being thrown from one broke student to another.

 

Snores coming from those who have overworked themselves, and no complaints follow.

 

Only empathy.

 

Donghyuck, who cherishes these nights with all of his being, was sat in the middle of the couch.

 

Taeyong snuggled him on his right, Chenle asleep with his head in Donghyuck's lap from his left. Johnny sitting on the floor in front of him leaning against his legs.

 

Donghyuck should be content, with the people who love him around him and finals almost over.

 

It was hard to be when worry filled his mind.

 

The one boy missing, was Mark.

 

He was sat in the library, studying under the school's shitty lighting.

 

Donghyuck sighed and tried to focus back on the movie.

 

He couldn't.

 

Donghyuck got up, "I'll go get some more snacks from the store."

 

Jaehyun nodded, "Okay, have fun."

 

When he was about to close the door he heard Jaehyun say, "Tell Mark we said hi."

 

Of course they knew.

 

It seems it was added to the list of things they knew about Donghyuck, albeit short.

 

Donghyuck made his way down the hall to the common room, which was across from the library.

 

He saw Mark walking out.

 

Donghyuck sat on one of the old, vomit stained, couches.

 

"Hey, Hyuck." Mark said, making his way over, "Shouldn't you be with the others?"

 

Donghyuck shrugged, "I got hungry and was on my way to the convenience store. Want to walk me?"

 

Mark nodded and they made their way out.

 

Walking close together in the cold air of November, they made small talk.

 

It was mostly to get Mark's mind off his final tomorrow.

 

Once they were a few buildings away, Donghyuck saw a group of familiar boys on the corner, right outside the store.

 

”Shit.” Donghyuck grit out, stopping in his tracks. 

 

Mark stopped and looked at him, “What’s wrong, Hyuck?”

 

Donghyuck shook his head and lied, “I forgot my wallet. I guess we have to go back then.”

 

”I brought mine.” Mark said, patting his pocket with it, “I owe you for taking notes in Dr. Byun’s class yesterday when I fell asleep.”

 

Donghyuck shook his head, “No it’s fine Mark. Let’s just go back.” 

 

Mark seemed to realize his hesitancy and nodded. When they started to turn and walk back they heard a yell.

 

”Oh hey look! It’s Lee Donghyuck, or should I say Lee Dong-SUCK!” An annoying voice pierced the air.

 

Donghyuck froze in his tracks and Mark’s brows furrowed.

 

”Are they talking to you?” Mark whispered, turning sideways so he could see the boys and Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck shook his head, “No, now let’s go. Please.”

 

Mark gave the others a look. They were too busy drinking cans of beer.

 

They started walking again and the yells came back.

 

“Now he’s walking away. You should’ve done that when you signed up to minor in singing. I’m surprised they didn’t kick you out after one minute of hearing you.”

 

Mark stopped, “Donghyuck, what are they doing?”

 

Donghyuck refused to meet his eyes, “Please Mark, they are talking about someone else.”

 

”There is only one Lee Donghyuck minoring in singing on this campus.” Mark said, “If you aren’t going to stop them at least let me.”

 

”No!” Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s arm as he moved in the other direction, “Please, its better to ignore them.”

 

Mark gave Donghyuck a sad look. He saw begging in his eyes, one look Mark has never seen before.

 

They made their way back in silence, a few more degrading remarks yelled their way.

 

Mark resisted the urge to turn around, and was surprised by the restraint Donghyuck held.

 

Usually, if anyone got even close to insulting him, Donghyuck would be wiping blood off his knuckles in seconds.

 

Now, he was walking away with a frown on his face.

 

-*-

 


	3. Compliance

 

-*-

 

The entire walk was silent, Donghyuck refusing to meet Mark’s eyes.

 

When they got back to their floor, Donghyuck walked to his room, instead of the dorm with everyone else.

 

”Hyuckie-“ Mark started.

 

Donghyuck shook his head, “Mark, nothing happened tonight. There were just some drunk classmates joking around, okay? Happens all the time.”

 

When Mark didn’t reply, Donghyuck sighed and walked into his room, locking the door.

 

Mark had never been more confused.

 

He walked over the door that led to 16 other boys and walked in.

 

Mark was met with greetings and a face full of popcorn.

 

Chenle spoke up, “Where’s Donghyuck?”

 

Mark darkened, “He is in his room.”

 

”Is he not coming back?” Lucas asked, everyone wondering the same thing.

 

Mark shook his head, “It was weird, you guys. We were walking to the store and some guys kept yelling stuff at him. I’ve never seen him plead to leave before, especially without fighting someone else who says that stuff.”

 

Johnny paused the movie, “Who were they?”

 

”I don’t know,” Mark sighed, “They are in his music class.”

 

The one class he didn’t share with anyone. 

 

Chenle and Lucas shared a look and they got up, “We’ll go talk to him.”

 

Mark said resigned, “I wasn’t supposed to tell you guys what happened. He said to just ignore it like he does.”

 

Ten spoke up, “Sounds like this happens a lot then.”

 

Jaemin pouted, “Why did he never tell us, he knows we will beat their asses.”

 

”He didn’t want me to even look at them.” Mark took off his shoes, “I don’t think we were ever supposed to know.”

 

Everyone in the room sat in an angry silence.

 

”He tells us everything though.” Jisung tried, “Maybe he was waiting to.”

 

”Does he, though?” Yuta asked and everyone turned to him, “I mean, how much do we know about him. We don’t know his family or anything about them, Mark only met him in his senior year.”

 

Realization washes over the group.

 

They wracked their minds for anything but was met with only things they had been there to witness.

 

”It seems like he tells us less than we thought.” Winwin said softly.

 

-*-

 


	4. Crashing

 

-*-

 

For the rest of the night, they all tried to figure out what they could about Donghyuck and were left confused by the lack of information.

 

In the morning, they watched as he made breakfast while singing Michael Jackson.

 

They looked closely at the small smile on his face, trying but not seeing the fraud of it.

 

When they sat down, no one brought up the night before.

 

Noticing the silence, Donghyuck broke it by rambling about Dr. Byun and Mr. Park, two professors, being obviously in love.

 

Chenle saw as Donghyuck spoke the fake enthusiasm.

 

Lucas saw the bags under his eyes that Donghyuck always blew off, calling them designer.

 

Everyone watched, pain in their heart as he went on as he always did.

 

When Donghyuck paused to take a bite, Jeno said, “Hyuck do you have any siblings?”

 

Donghyuck froze, mid sentence.

 

Everyone watched as a range of emotions passed over his face.

 

Confusion.

Sadness.

Fake enthusiasm.

 

”I dont, why?” Donghyuck said, tone of his voice slightly higher, barely recognizable without being looked for specifically.

 

Renjun frowned, “Why are you lying?”

 

The members stayed silent, refusing to meet Donghyucks eyes.

 

Once again, the emotions came.

 

Confusion.

Sadness.

Distraught.

 

”I-I’m not.” Donghyuck said weakly, “Why are you guys asking? Are you signing me up for a dating website?” 

 

He joked, but everyone saw it as a deflection.

 

Even Donghyuck could hear the wavering.

 

Jaehyun lifted his eyes to look into the other boys, “Donghyuck, why don’t we know anything about you?”

 

Donghyucks smile fell, “What do you mean? You guys know a lot about me, I come home and tell you guys everything all the time.”

 

Donghyuck looked around the table. Everyone was looking at him.

 

An alarm went off on Donghyucks phone, “Shit, I’m late.”

 

Donghyuck looked back up to see the same scene, “I don’t know why you guys are acting so weird, but I have to go to class. I have a test on the music theory of scales or whatever.”

 

Donghyuck grabbed his stuff and made his way out quickly.

 

Everyone cleaned up behind him, silence deafening.

 

-*-

 

Everyone decided it it wasn’t a good idea to let Donghyuck go alone to the class without them.

 

They waited outside the building, hoping to catch him and get coffee after.

 

When class had let out, they expected to see him walk out with the others.

 

When the crowd had cleared and Donghyuck wasn’t in sight, they were left thinking they missed him.

 

They heard yelling from inside the room and stopped in their tracks.

 

”Donghyuck! How does that 62% feel? You should be used to it by now.”

 

All 17 boys rushed over, it was quite a mess.

 

”Seriously, just grow up and leave me alone.” Donghyucks said voice came through.

 

The ugly voice came back, “Why should I?”

 

Everyone walked through he multiple doors of the amphitheater. 

 

On stage, Donghyuck was facing three other boys.

 

They hadn’t heard the doors open.

 

The group of friends were frozen, watching as Donghyuck seemed to shrink a few feet away from the other boys.

 

The boy on the left said, “Come on. Look at you, you have everything.”

 

The boy on the right continued, “We are just trying to make things even. You have a perfect life unlike us.”

 

”You think you know all about it. You don’t though. You’re just a privileged boy who doesn’t know what the real world is.” The middle boy finished.

 

Donghyuck snapped his head up, “Excuse me?”

 

Mark held his breath, everyone around him doing the same.

 

Donghyucks voice ice was colder than the winter air outside.

 

Donghyuck glared at the three in front of him, saying,

 

“Really, we are going to do this? I was an orphan. My parents left me and my sister at the orphanage door when I was four. She was taken in front of me when I was 12 and never saw her again.“ 

“I was never wanted. Went through abusive homes, suicide attempts,” Taeyong gasped, “and never got a forever home.”

“As soon as I turned eighteen they dumped me on the streets and I worked my way up. I payed for college alone. I lived on the couches of my best friends while working three jobs and going to school.”

Donghyuck took a breath,

“Right now, I have my life together. I’m living happily and you three idiots decide that isn’t enough for you. You say I don’t understand but it is you who is blind to the real horrors of this harsh world.”

 

Everyone in the room was frozen. 

 

A pin drop could be heard.

 

Donghyuck huffed and moved to turn. He stopped when he saw everyone at the top of the amphitheater.

 

”Oh of course,” Donghyuck snapped, “If my life couldn’t get anymore fucking cliche, all my friends happen to listen to this entire thing. Great.”

 

Donghyuck grabbed his bag and walked behind stage.

 

Mark was staring where Donghyuck was.

 

He heard some of the younger kids go to some of the older boys and cry.

 

He heard Jaehyun, Lucas, Jeno and Johnny make their way down and chase the three perpetrators out, probably to beat them up.

 

He heard his own heart break.

 

-*-

 


	5. Land

>  

-*-

 

Donghyuck stormed off the stage.

 

Of course he had to just make things even more dramatic.

 

Donghyuck hates drama more than anything.

 

Sure, he's had a shitty life. But he doesn't want pity, or special treatment.

 

He just wants it to be exactly how it was with all 17 other boys.

 

And Donghyuck just had to go and spill everything because a few kids decided to act like four year olds.

 

Donghyuck sighed.

 

He knew he had to get home first or the other boys would already be there.

 

He braced himself for the cold and pulled up his scarf and walked into the cold air.

 

On the walk to the dorms, he tried to find ways he could move past it.

 

Call it a lie?

No, then you are begging for attention. Also, who lies about this stuff?

 

Pretend it didn't happen?

You'll get pity.

 

Run away to Ireland and live as a frugal potato farmer?

Perfect.

 

Too bad he couldn't actually do that.

 

When Donghyuck got to the dorm he had decided.

 

He walked in and set his stuff aside and went straight to the kitchen.

 

-*-

 

Mark was stuck in one place and he couldn't move.

 

Why hadn't he told anyone? Why hadn't he told me?

 

Mark wondered.

 

After a few minutes of standing in shock, he woke up.

 

Everyone was looking about exactly how Mark felt.

 

Awful.

 

Mark walked outside to see Johnny, Jaehyun, Jeno, and Lucas all pushing the three boys.

 

"What the fuck did you say about our friend?"

"Who gave you the right to be an asshole?"

"How dare you?"

 

"Why did you have to make our Donghyuck sad?"

 

That one, Mark thought, was what he wanted to know the answer to as well.

 

Mark made his way over.

 

The three boys obviously felt bad, but still put up a fight.

 

"Don't touch me, man." The one in the middle spat.

 

"Guys, lets not do this. Okay?" Mark said, putting a hand on Jaehyun's heaving shoulder.

 

Jeno turned to Mark, "Aren't you mad at them too, Mark? They hurt Donghyuck!"

 

Mark looked Jeno in the eyes with a cold look, "Don't you think I am? Donghyuck is my best friend and these three dumbfucks made him feel bad. I want nothing more than to just drill their heads into the concrete."

 

One of the bullies scoffed, "So this is Mark? He talks about you in class. It seems you really aren't as much as he says you are."

 

Mark rolled his eyes.

 

Insults about himself don't bother him.

 

"Then again, Donghyuck isn't very good at picking boyfriends. He isn't good at anything." The last of the three boys sneered.

 

But insults about Donghyuck did.

 

None of the four boys behind Mark saw it coming.

 

In a second, the one who had said the last thing was on the floor, and Mark shook his hand in pain.

 

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend. Second, will you ever shut the  _fuck_ up?" Mark said, glaring holes in the boy.

 

One of the two left standing moved over and shoved Mark.

 

He stumbled a little but stayed on his feet.

 

Mark pushed him back, hard enough for the other to lose his balance.

 

"And you! You were the one who was talking shit last night, weren't you?" Mark said in an accusing tone.

 

When the kid on the floor didn't respond Mark just kicked his side and moved onto the last one.

 

"What, you got something to say too?" Mark started walking over to him.

 

He tried to walk away but Mark was already in front of him.

 

Mark swung at his side and he fell to the ground too.

 

Mark raised his voice and yelled, "He doesn't deserve any of the lies you tell him, or any of the  _shit_ you put in his mind. Just admit it! He has his life together and you three are jealous."

 

"Mark." Lucas said hesitantly, "We should go."

 

Mark nodded, eyes never leaving the three assholes on the floor, "I hear that you guys are bothering him again- no. I hear that you even look at him, I will come back and do more than put you on your backs. You hear me?"

 

They nodded and Mark glared.

 

He turned and walked away, leaving his friends behind too.

 

Johnny ran to catch up to him, "Well, that was something."

 

"Something? Johnny, I lived in New York too. I'm not just some sweet Canada boy who likes syrup." Mark was still furious.

 

Jaehyun snorted, "Don't tell that to Donghyuck. You will never hear the end of it for the rest of your life, Canada boy."

 

-*-

 

Donghyuck slid across the kitchen frantically, "Ah shit!"

 

The food was burning on the stove.

 

Donghyuck had made a bunch of bowls fried rice, and bulgogi. He ordered two pizzas too.

 

Donghyuck took the pan off carefully and set it aside.

 

He reached over and turned the stove off and sighed.

 

"This will work." Donghyuck said aloud.

 

It was to himself, but hearing the words helped him to believe it.

 

SHINee was playing in the background.

 

Donghyuck sung along and danced around as he set the table and finished cooking.

 

Right as he finished he heard the door unlock.

 

Everyone piled in confused.

 

Mark made his way over, "Hyuck, what is this?"

 

"Ah nope. Don't say anything." Donghyuck said, walking around the table. "Everyone sit down."

 

While everyone was sitting down, Donghyuck walked over to Mark and pulled him in a hug.

 

He reached his arms to loop around Mark's neck and pulled him in. Mark's hands going to his waist.

 

"I'll explain, I just need you to know nothing is your fault. You didn’t do anything wrong that I didn’t trust you enough to tell you." Donghyuck whispered in his ear.

 

Mark felt himself melt into the hug a little. That one sentence providing more comfort than he thought.

 

Donghyuck pulled away too soon for Mark's liking.

 

Mark followed Donghyuck to the table where everyone was getting comfortable.

 

Donghyuck stood at his usual seat, the head of the table, "So this is uncomfortable. It is going to be for all of us but I will say one thing and listen close,"

 

Everyone waited to see what he would say.

 

"I spent the whole hour you guys were gone making this food and you better eat it." he said in a serious tone making Chenle scoff.

 

Donghyuck smile brightened at the sound and everyone could see it.

 

Lucas spoke up, "Why do I feel like you are going to poison us?"

 

"Probably because you deserve it for beating up those poor kids." Donghyuck smiled.

 

Jaehyun laughed, "WE, didn't do anything." He pointed to Mark, "HE, did."

 

Mark blushed.

 

"Aw, did our little Canada pick a fight?" Donghyuck grinned, sitting down.

 

By now everyone was passing the bowls around, serving themselves.

 

For a minute, it felt as if nothing had happened.

 

Everyone was laughing and joking, but Donghyuck knew deep down it wouldn't be.

 

Halfway through dinner, the pizza came.

 

Donghyuck went and got it, making small talk with the delivery boy he knew from high school.

 

Jisung took this time to speak up, "Are we not going to talk then?"

 

"Talk about what?" Taeil said.

 

Donghyuck was standing at the door, even after shutting it and listening.

 

Doyoung spoke, "Nothing has changed other than the fact that Donghyuck looks like a million weights were just lifted off his shoulders. He has dealt with all this stuff his whole life. The entire time we have known him he’s been happy, why should it change anything now?"

 

Donghyuck nodded, even if they couldn't see him.

 

He walked around the corner with the pizza, "Xuxi!"

 

Lucas lifted his head, "Yeah?"

 

Donghyuck opened the box and turned it to him.

 

"YES!" Lucas yelled in victory.

 

Everyone else around him groaned, "You got him pineapple again?"

 

-*-

 


	6. Recovery

 

-*-

 

After overhearing in the amphitheater, everyone seemed to see that Donghyuck never really was sad.

 

Because he had been sad most of his life, that even the bad moments now he would take over before.

 

In comparison, it was definitely nothing to cry about.

 

When everyone had calmed down, done the dishes and spread out across the dorm to relax, Donghyuck approached Mark.

 

Mark was sitting on Taeyong's bed, hiding from everyone else. He was laying on his back and had his arm over his eyes.

 

Donghyuck closed the door behind him and laid down next to him.

 

They didn't say anything.

 

Just laid together.

 

"So I heard you went 1 v 3 on those guys?" Donghyuck started.

 

Mark sighed, "They were being assholes."

 

"Yeah I heard." Donghyuck said sarcastically, "Jeno took a video of the fight. We are gonna watch it on the TV in a few mins."

 

Mark groaned.

 

Donghyuck laughed, "I'm serious."

 

"I know." Mark said, moving his arm away from his eyes.

 

Donghyuck sat up and looked down to his left to look Mark in the eye.

 

"Thank you, Mark."

 

Donghyuck had a small smile and his eyes weren't covered with a layer counterfeit happiness.

 

Mark's gaze dropped to his lips and he blushed.

 

Donghyuck licked his lips and moved to sit on Mark's lap, legs around his hips.

 

He put his hands on Mark's jaw and leaned down.

 

Both their eyes fluttered shut.

 

Their lips met in the middle.

 

For a second, they fit together.

 

Lips on lips with no movement.

 

It was as if Donghyuck was saying, "If you are going to pull away, do it now."

 

Neither of them did.

 

They titled their heads a little and gave each other another peck.

 

Slowly, they molded the pecks together.

 

It was still innocent and sweet.

 

Mark raised his hands to lay on Donghyuck's waist.

 

Donghyuck felt like Mark was holding him as if he was something precious.

 

He was.

 

After a few minutes, they pulled away.

 

Donghyuck rested his forehead against Mark's.

 

Mark looked into his eyes as if he was deciding what to say, "What does this mean, Hyuck?"

 

"It means I already saw the video Jeno took. And next time you decide to pull a 'Mortal Kombat' on some people for me, I wouldn't mind it if you said it was for you boyfriend." Donghyuck said shyly.

 

Mark looked down at Donghyuck's lips and pulled him in for another sweet, lingering peck.

 

"I wouldn't mind that one bit."

 

Donghyuck smiled wide.

 

He leaned down to kiss him again when they were interupted.

 

"Hey guys we are about to watch the- oh okay, seems like you guys are busy." Lucas said, slamming the door behind him.

 

"FUCK OFF, LUCAS! WE'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" Mark yelled and sighed.

 

Donghyuck laughed and hid his face in Mark's neck.

 

He sat up, "Come on, I want to see you all mad. It's always hot."

 

Donghyuck scrambled off his lap and walked away.

 

"You can't just say that and not expect me to be fine!" Mark whined, standing up.

 

He grabbed Donghyuck's hand that was about to open the door and pulled him close.

 

He gave Donghyuck one small kiss and pulled away.

 

They both smiled and made their way out of the room only to be met with wiggling eyebrows, whooping, and Taeyong holding a banana and a condom.

 

-*-

 

After the traumatizing experience of Ten wrestling Taeyong to get the condom back (which also sparked questions as to why he needed it) everyone settled on the couch.

 

Jaemin was still getting everything set up when Chenle asks, “Donghyuck, why did you never tell us?”

 

Donghyuck was sitting on Mark’s lap on the couch. He turned to face Chenle who was sitting below them.

 

”I guess I was finally living life the way I wanted to. I was doing good in school, I have the best friends in the world. I have a future. I just didn’t want to focus on the past. None of you guys knew about it so I thought maybe if I never mention it again it will never happen again.”

 

Renjun gaped, “That’s the most intelligent thing to ever come out of your mouth.”

 

Donghyuck grinned, “You know the dumbest thing to come out of my mouth? Renjun.”

 

Renjun lunged at him across Jungwoo who was sitting between them. 

 

Donghyuck giggles and snuggled closer to Mark.

 

Mark smiled at the sound and pressed a kiss to his head.

 

Renjun groaned, “God you guys better not make PDA a thing.”

 

Jaemin cleared his throat and everyone looked up. He hit play.

 

Over the video they heard Mark yell something and the camera focused.

 

Mark was standing over a guy who was clutching his nose on the floor.

 

They saw Mark get shoved and them push the different guy back and he hit the floor.

 

”And you! You were the one who was talking shit last night, weren’t you?” Mark yelled.

 

Chenle laughed as Mark kicked his side, “Mark you should play soccer with that good of a kick.”

 

”Hey you shut up!” Mark threw popcorn at the younger boy.

 

Mark yelled and fought some more on the screen.

 

"He doesn't deserve any of the lies you tell him, or any of the shit  you put in his mind. Just admit it! He has his life together and you three are jealous."

 

Donghyuck cooed as Mark was now hiding his face in Donghyucks neck.

 

”Canada over here can actually pack a punch.” Donghyuck teased.

 

Mark glared at Donghyuck.

 

He stood up and carried Donghyuck to a random room and threw him on the bed.

 

Everyone could hear Donghyuck’s squeals and begs to stop the tickling but Mark didn’t let up.

 

They rolled their eyes and heard a thud, silence, then loud laughing.

 

Donghyuck peaked his red face out the door, “He fell of the bed!”

 

Donghyuck stood there laughing only to yelp and run out of the dorm, Mark following.

 

On his way out he grabbed Donghyuck’s and his stuff and said, “We’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

Right before he shut the door Jaehyun yelled, “Use protection!”

 

Mark yelled back, “Fuck you we aren’t doing that tonight!”

 

Sadly, they heard Donghyuck say, “We aren’t?” And then the door slam shut.

 

Safe to say, nothing much had changed over the span of a few days.

 

-*-

 


	7. not an update

uhm so a lot of my friends who dont have ao3 have been telling me to write a sequel? idk what i would write but im just wondering, would you guys like one? if so what kind of stuff would you like to see?

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is great. 
> 
> Uh if anyone knows what I’m talking about, my other fic “the good part” is in the works. I’m still a little shook from my breakdown but another chapter should be up tomorrow. 
> 
> Yeah so I hope you enjoyed. If not then I’m sorry? 
> 
> Idk anymore. xx


End file.
